Amber Moon
by Enma Yuu
Summary: Vidas intersecándose bajo una luna ámbar en la megaciudad de Tokio. AU
1. Capítulo 1: Kabukichō

Lamentablemente Kaleido Star no me pertenece.

* * *

_Primero que nada, el summary está bastante ambiguo...lamento eso. Segundo, ésta historia es en un AU. Los personajes son de edades mayores que en la serie, por lo que tratará de temas un poco "fuertes" (not really jaja). Creo que en realidad debería ponerle "M", pero no estoy segura, alguien dígame jajaja No les quiero explicar más porque a medida que lean se aclararan las cosas. La historia está escrita en tercera persona y vamos a pasar por las mentes de todos (casi). Básicamente trata de líos amorosos (muchos) y pues de la vida como tal jajaja Espero sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews. Yo tengo pensado un rumbo para la historia, pero si el público pide ciertas cosas, hay flexibilidad jaja_

_En los primeros capítulos, van a leer más narración que diálogo, en los que sigan probablemente sea más diálogo…a ver qué, no sé jaja_

_¡Ah! Otra cosa, hay varios extranjerismos (y los habrá en toda la historia). Espero eso no resulte muy confuso, pero ustedes pregunten si no saben. Exijan notas explicativas si quieren jaja_

* * *

**_Amber Moon_  
**

**Capítulo 1: Kabukichō**

La noche no tenía nada de especial, era brillante como cualquier otra. Con las calles siempre iluminadas por los letreros neón de miles de establecimientos, los orgullosos ladrones del brillo de las estrellas. Sin embargo, en esa noche de la gran ciudad, un resplandeciente ámbar adornaba el cielo y el viento se tornaba gélido advirtiendo el otoño por venir.

Una azulada luz neón anunciaba el lugar, un ruidoso club nocturno lleno de _gaijins_, bailando, tomando, fumando, ligando, tomando…No se podía esperar menos al encontrarnos en la zona de Roppongi, la zona más atestada de bares y clubes nocturnos, los refugios de los extranjeros. La música era como la de cualquier club, algunas canciones exitosas de América y otros _hits_ de Japón. El ambiente estaba bastante animado y hasta los más cohibidos eran empujados a la pista de baile.

En una mesa un poco alejada de las demás, o más bien en la mesa que se encontraba casi escondida, se encontraba un grupo de amigos. Estaban sentados tranquilamente, tratando de charlar entre humo sofocante, luces deslumbradoras y música incomprensible. Definitivamente no habían elegido el mejor lugar para charlar, deberían haber elegido algún restaurante o algo similar. Pero no se podían quejar, no habían pagado _cover_ y las bebidas les habían salido bastante baratas, podían tomar lo que quisieran, como negarse ante esa ganga. El grupo se reunió para festejar el cumpleaños número 24 del introvertido Ken Robbins. El chico se veía claramente incomodo con toda la situación, pero era de esas personas que no sabían decir que no. Después de todo, la idea había sido de su jefe inmediato, Yuri Killan. Quien sin duda, era el que más estaba disfrutando del momento y como no disfrutarlo, si a su lado se encontraba la despampanante rubia Layla Hamilton. Curiosamente nunca les habían mencionado a sus amigos de su relación, pero era más que obvia. Además, el anillo de compromiso en la mano de la ojiazul no podía mentir.

De pronto, la única no _gaijin_ del grupo, Sora Naegino, se puso de pie e invitó a su amiga/rival May Wong a bailar. Como siempre, Sora resultaba ser inoportuna y se había dirigido a su amiga en un pésimo momento. La chica estaba notablemente molesta, casi echaba humo, ya que su compañero francés Leon Oswald, había rechazado su invitación a bailar recién llegaron al lugar. El hecho de que May y Leon trabajaran juntos constantemente, no aseguraba que fueran los mejores amigos, pero era algo que a la chica no le entraba en la cabeza.

— ¡Dije que no iba a bailar!—exclamó May indignada mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a Leon.

— Vamos May, será divertido — dijo la japonesa sonriendo y halando el brazo de su amiga — ¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar sólo las chicas? — preguntó mirando a la rubia.

Al oír la pregunta y ver como Layla se ponía de pie, la peliazul se paró de su asiento tan rápido que el alcohol hizo de las suyas y casi logró que perdiera el equilibrio. La chica maldijo internamente por haberse puesto esos altísimos tacones con los que seguro, tendría un accidente.

— May, deberías ser más cuidadosa — dijo Leon al tomar el brazo de la sorprendida chica para evitar que cayera.

May se sonrojó al contacto de su compañero y retiró su brazo para tomar a sus dos amigas de la mano y alejarse apresuradamente hacia la pista.

Los jóvenes se habían quedado sin compañía femenina y por un momento hubo un silencio casi fúnebre. El silencio se terminó cuando el rubio Yuri le preguntó al cumpleañero si había ido alguna vez a Kabukichō. El chico lo miró asustado, como si su jefe hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad. Pero la verdad era que se había sobrecogido con la pregunta, ya que él sabía que se trataba de la zona roja de Shinjuku. Yuri, al ver la cara de estupefacto de su compañero, soltó una risotada y llamó a un mesero para otra ronda de bebidas.

—Necesitas relajarte, _man_—dijo al darle una palmada en el hombro a Ken —Supongo tú si has ido—volteó maliciosamente hacia el otro lado de la mesa — ¿o me equivoco, Leon?

El joven lo miró fijamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. Yuri se había convertido en su amigo, pero era imposible que olvidara lo que le había hecho a su hermana. Por eso, había momentos en que cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera el rubio le molestaba. Y éste era uno de esos momentos.

Leon asintió con la cabeza y siguió tomando sin decir nada. Yuri continuó hablando divertido del asunto y propuso que después de dejar a las chicas en sus departamentos, podían ir a distraerse en el distrito rojo. El cumpleañero quería negarse ante el plan de su jefe, pero no pudo. El francés reflejaba indiferencia, la cual podían tomar tanto como un "sí" como un "no" y para fines prácticos de Yuri, éste lo tomó como un "sí".

— Entonces ya está decidido. Y no se preocupen, yo invito. ¡En honor al cumpleañero!

* * *

Las chicas bailaban juntas en una pista donde las nacionalidades se mezclaban como los cocteles que bebían. De la nada, alguien tomó a la carismática pelimorada de la cintura y la volteó hacia sí mismo. Se trataba de algún extranjero ebrio, que al notar a la aparente única japonesa del lugar, no pudo controlarse y quiso bailar con ella. Los _gaijins_ suelen tener esa obsesión con las japonesas e incluso con las asiáticas en general, nada fuera de lo común. La _Yellow Fever_ haciendo de las suyas. Sora se sobresaltó por las acciones del típico _gaijin_ y lo empujó tímidamente para alejarse de él, pero él insistente se volvió a acercar. Cuando la rubia vio lo que sucedía con su amiga, no lo pensó dos veces y le dio una fuerte bofetada al alcoholizado joven.

—Fuck you, bitch!—dijo el intoxicado dejándose caer.

El joven iba a caer al suelo, pero gracias al mar de gente sólo consiguió empujar a los que se encontraban a su alrededor. La ojizul se enfureció ante el insulto y estaba dispuesta a bofetearlo de nuevo, pero tenía que mantener cierta imagen y no podía meterse en peleas y escándalos. Lo último que quería era a su padre dándole sermones sobre lo decepcionado que estaba de ella, no iba a permitirlo de nuevo.

May sintió celos de Sora por enésima vez y hubiera preferido que lo que le acababa de pasar a su amiga, le hubiera pasado a ella, sólo para ser defendida por la heroína Layla. Dado el incidente, decidieron que quizá lo mejor era retirarse. Al siguiente día tenían que trabajar y todos iban a llegar con una resaca y un desvelo espantosos.

Las tres amigas se dirigieron a sus compañeros que seguían bebiendo plácidamente. Layla les pidió autoritariamente que dejaran de beber y que las llevaran a sus hogares. Ya había pasado la hora en que llegaban los últimos trenes a las estaciones de Roppongi, y tomar un taxi no era una opción. En ese momento, sólo Yuri había llevado su automóvil, ya que Layla se había acostumbrado a que el rubio la llevara a todos lados.

—Somos seis, ¡debiste haber traído tu auto! —dijo Yuri a su prometida.

— ¡No me reclames nada Yuri Killan!—la rubia aún estaba molesta por lo que había pasado— Leon y Ken pueden tomar un taxi juntos, viven muy cerca uno del otro ¿no? —preguntó alterada.

—Ellos viven muy lejos de aquí, les saldrá carísimo. En todo caso tú y May deberían ir en taxi, son las que viven más cerca—dijo Yuri mientras pensaba en que su novia podía arruinar los planes que tenía con sus amigos.

— ¿Que-e-é? ¿Me vas a mandar a MÍ en un taxi?—preguntó casi gritando, su prometido la estaba sacando de sus casillas —Estas loco Yuri.

—Ya, ya. Ken y Leon me pueden esperar aquí mientras yo las llevo a ustedes a sus departamentos. ¿Feliz?

— ¡Vámonos ya!—dijo enojada mientras empujaba a sus amigas a la salida.

Yuri se acercó a sus amigos y les dijo que los recogería en una hora o una hora y media. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron bebiendo. El rubio lo interpretó como un gesto de acuerdo y se apresuró para alcanzar a las chicas.

Ken y Leon se quedaron solos en el club. Ellos definitivamente no se consideraban amigos, pero no era porque no se pudieran llevar bien, sino más bien porque ambos eran muy callados y ninguno tomaba la iniciativa. Realmente sólo hablaban cuando se trataba de asuntos de trabajo y Leon no daba mucho pie a las conversaciones triviales.

* * *

Yuri se estacionó muy cerca del lujoso edificio de Ginza donde vivía Layla y se bajó para abrirle la puerta. Cuando la rubia bajó, el joven la acompañó hasta la entrada. Las curiosas chicas bajaron el vidrio del auto para escuchar lo que decían, ya que parecía que peleaban. No pudieron escuchar nada y se quedaron en silencio en señal de resignación. Todos los compañeros del trabajo rumoraban que ellos vivían juntos, pero no era así. Sólo daba la casualidad de que el edificio donde vivía Yuri estaba a unas cuadras de distancia.

Cuando el joven regresó, Sora se cambió al asiento del copiloto. Ella sería la última en bajar y no querían que pareciera que Yuri iba de su chofer. May le repitió su dirección al rubio, él cuál no se ubicaba con sus indicaciones. La chica se rindió y le pidió que la dejara en la estación Omote-sandō, que quedaba a unos minutos del _condo_ donde vivía y arrancaron.

A Sora le preocupaba que Layla y Yuri pelearan, ya que si en verdad terminaban casándose, probablemente no duraría. Ella solo quería ver a sus amigos felices.

—Joven Yuri…la señorita Layla no estaba enojada con usted, estaba enojada por algo que sucedió en el club—explicó encogidamente la chica.

—No te preocupes Sora, yo sé como es Layla. Si no supiera cómo es…—meditó lo que diría—me hubiera casado hace mucho– bromeó.

Los tres rieron y el trayecto se hizo más ameno. Platicaban y bromeaban de cosas insignificantes, nadie podía decir que no se llevaban de maravilla.

* * *

En el club seguían esperando Ken y Leon, no habían intercambiado ni dos palabras en todo el rato que tenían ahí, pero la música ahogaba su silencio. Ociosos, daban vueltas a sus vasos y una chica, probablemente europea, trato de acercarse a los jóvenes. La chica estaba a punto de sentarse a un lado del ojigris, pero se retiró casi corriendo. Leon la había ahuyentado sólo con la mirada, era impresionante lo que podía causar sin decir una palabra.

— ¿A dónde crees que nos llevará Yuri?—preguntó Ken con mucho esfuerzo.

— Ni idea. Podría ser a un _pachinko_, a un _go-go bar_ o a un _strip club_, a un _hotel health, _a un _hostess club…_— la lista de negocios de la zona roja parecía interminable — Lo más seguro es que al _hostess club — _el joven miró su copa— aunque no creo poder tomar más.

— Parece que sabes mucho de esos lugares… —el cumpleañero advirtió que lo que acaba de decir sonaba muy incriminatorio.

— Ya llevamos algo de tiempo aquí en Japón, deberías tratar de aprender de su cultura.

— Tienes razón, es parte de la cultura— dijo apenado.

— Sólo te diré que los _pachinkos, _por más aburridos que parezcan, pueden ser muy adictivos— dijo con una leve mueca que quería ser risa.

Lograron mantener la conversación por un rato mientras seguían tomando. Quizá ya habían bebido demasiado. Sin darse cuenta, pasó la hora y media y su jefe estaba de vuelta.

— ¿Listos?— preguntó el rubio mientras sacaba a sus amigos de lugar.

Yuri manejó muy rápido hacia Shinjuku, o así lo sintieron los jóvenes. Ken empezaba a marearse, creyó que vomitaría en cualquier momento, pero trató de ocultarlo para no pasar como el "débil" del grupo. El rubio se estacionó a unas cuadras de su destino y siguieron a pie rumbo a la iluminada calle.

Se encontraban en la parte de Shinjuku menos amigable, menos limpia. Las calles estaban sucias y a diferencia de lo que la mayoría pensaría, había algo de basura en los suelos. Las áreas para fumadores estaban atiborradas de gente y se podía sentir el espeso humo esparciéndose lejos de esas áreas, creando una viciosa atmósfera donde caían los despistados transeúntes. Los vagabundos se sentaban indiscriminadamente en puntos arbitrarios de las banquetas, volviéndose obstáculos atléticos. La gente se movía con prisa y descortésmente, golpeando a otros paseantes sin disculparse. Había muchos chicos y chicas en las banquetas invitando a los transeúntes a entrar a sus clubs, a sus restaurantes, etc. Ya era muy tarde, así que llamarlo el barrio que nunca dormía era más que acertado.

Mientras los jóvenes caminaban, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba el festejado. Inmediatamente dieron la vuelta, sólo para ver como una simpática _maid_ se colgaba del chico mientras trataba de convencerlo para que entrara a su restaurante. Los jóvenes rieron y llamaron a su distraído amigo, quien al oír su nombre se soltó de la chica y corrió hacia ellos. Se disculpó por quedarse atrás y continuaron recorriendo el excéntrico barrio.

Por fin llegaron a la famosa calle, en la "entrada", había un anuncio luminoso en el que se podía leer "Kabukichō" en _kanji_. Ninguno de los tres podía leer tantos _kanji _aún, pero sabían que era el lugar.

El único que nunca había puesto un pie en la zona era Ken, por lo que miraba boquiabierto todo a su alrededor. Edificios con una gran lista de nombres en la entrada, ordenados por piso, parecía que todos eran bares. Ensordecedores _pachinkos_ en ambos lados de la calle… Había muchos anuncios peculiares afuera de los establecimientos que podían provocar una que otra risa. Eran tantos los anuncios luminosos, que lo pudieron haber cegado. El chico se hubiera atrevido a decir que literalmente todo brillaba en esa calle y que de alguna manera le resultaba fascinante. Pero sus amigos parecían bastante indiferentes con el entorno.

Entre más avanzaban, empezaban a aparecer los _hosts_ a las entradas de los clubes, tratando de atraer a las aparentemente adineradas japonesas que pasaban por la calle. Veían los casi panorámicos a las entradas de los clubes con fotos modificadas de los _hosts_ y _hostess_. Cuando comenzaron a aproximarse a los clubes de _hostess_, no faltó quien tratara de atraer a los tres jóvenes a su club. Yuri y Leon sólo miraban molestos a las chicas mientras se las quitaban de encima. En cambio Ken, no tenía ni idea de que hacer y sólo reía nerviosamente. Sus amigos tenían que jalarlo para alejarlo de las garras de las _hostess_.

Yuri se detuvo en seco frente a un edificio con diversos anuncios a lo largo de la estructura.

—Ah, es aquí—estuvo a punto de pasar de largo por el lugar a donde planeaba llevar a sus amigos.

Leon, quién ya había dado sus caminatas por el barrio, se sorprendió de que el lugar a donde entrarían no se veía ni como un club ni como un bar. Empezó a sospechar del tipo de entretenimiento al que los estaba dirigiendo el rubio y pensó que éste no estaba en condiciones de acudir a ese tipo de lugares. No cuando estaba a punto de casarse. Se incomodó y permaneció en silencio mientras subían al 3er piso del edificio.

Llegaron a una modesta recepción donde un hombre les dio la bienvenida. Yuri se acercó al mostrador y le dijo algunas cosas en japonés. Tenía que comunicarse en ese idioma ya que por lo regular esos lugares no atienden a extranjeros. Al oír que el _gaijin_ podía comunicarse, el hombre le explicó que primero debían elegir a una chica, después debían ir a una habitación en particular de un _love hotel_ en específico. Un poco después la chica que escogieron llegaría a la habitación y tendrían el tiempo por el que pagaron.

Leon no se había equivocado, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Yuri los había llevado a un _hotel health_ o _deriheru_, en realidad ya no recordaba la diferencia. No quería estar ahí, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos, el tiempo para decir "no" había pasado hace mucho y su amigo se encontraba desembolsando el dinero.

Ken estaba totalmente confundido, había escuchado y entendido todo lo que había dicho el hombre pero no sabía cómo responder. Su jefe llamó a los jóvenes para que se acercaran al mostrador, donde habrían de leer unas hojas con ciertas especificaciones del servicio.

— Es esto, como… ¡¿un burdel?! — preguntó atónito Ken mientras leía.

— No seas escandaloso, como si nunca hubieras ido a uno. ¿También me vas a salir con que eres virgen? — preguntó el rubio sarcásticamente.

El chico no contestó y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo eres! Pues qué bueno que te traje aquí — dijo sonriendo Yuri — Ya, traiga a las chicas para que escojamos— le dijo al encargado.

El hombre dio un grito y rápidamente corrieron hacia una escalera unas 12 chicas que se encontraban en el medio piso arriba de la recepción. Las chicas se quedaron en fila en la escalera mientras miraban a los jóvenes sonriendo. Algunas eran japonesas, otras eran de algún otro país asiático como Tailandia, China, Filipinas, etc.

Yuri las examinó y eligió a una japonesa relativamente voluptuosa. Entonces el hombre le dio una dirección al rubio, le dijo que la chica saldría en 10 minutos y el joven se retiró del lugar, dejando solos a sus amigos.

El hombre comenzó a apresurar a los jóvenes para que escogieran a su chica, ya que se habían quedado inmóviles y mudos. Leon recordó que lo mejor era no hacer enojar a nadie y no meterse en problemas en ningún establecimiento del distrito rojo, dado que podía resultar peligroso.

Le dijo a Ken que no importaba a quien escogiera, bien podía ir al _love ho_ y no hacer nada si no quería. El chico asintió y escogió a una japonesa, el encargado le dio una dirección y antes de que se fuera, su compañero le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

Ya sólo faltaba Leon de escoger y el encargado empezaba a fastidiarse. De repente, se oyeron los pasos de alguien que se acercaba corriendo, se trataba de una chica que trabajaba en el lugar, pero ésta era diferente. No era asiática. Llegó con el encargado y le pidió disculpas por haber llegado tarde. El hombre estaba sumamente furioso con la chica, la jaló del cabello mientras la regañaba por su impuntualidad, estaba a punto de darle una bofetada.

— Quiero a esa— dijo Leon en un intento por ayudar a la chica.

Al oír eso, el encargado soltó el cabello de la chica y la dejó subir para que se preparara.

— Que extraño es usted, por lo regular los occidentales prefieren a las asiáticas, ¿está seguro de que quiere a esa?

—Totalmente, ya deme la dirección.

—Como usted diga…

* * *

Ken casi se había desviado del camino al _love ho _gracias a varias _hostess_ que encontró a su paso. El hotel estaba a unas cuadras y por fin dio con él a pesar de lo escondido que estaba. El chico se acercó nervioso a la recepción y entregó una hoja que le había dado el encargado. Una mujer de cómo 40 años y algo tosca, sonrió y le entregó la llave para una de las habitaciones.

Entró a la habitación y se asombró de lo impecable que era. El chico había esperado que fuera uno de esos hoteles de mala muerte con olores indescriptibles, llenos de suciedad, manchas mutantes y quién sabe qué más. Se sentó al borde de la cama y espero, recordó las palabras de su compañero sobre que no tenía que hacer nada si no quería y que tuviera cuidado. Se las repitió así mismo como si tratara de memorizarlas.

Observó como la puerta se abría y entraba la chica que había escogido anteriormente. La chica le dijo que la llamará _Mei-chan_ y que estaba a sus órdenes. Fue muy embarazoso para él, la chica se llamaba como su compañera peliazul. Ken se quedó perplejo viendo como la chica se ponía un uniforme escolar. Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de hacer conversación, le dijo a la chica su nombre y le explicó como su jefe lo había traído a ese lugar por su cumpleaños.

— ¿Así que cumples años, Ken?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara—Yo me encargaré de que nunca olvides éste cumpleaños.

* * *

En otra habitación de un hotel contiguo, se encontraba el francés caminando en círculos. Le parecía que lo que estaba haciendo su jefe con Layla, no era justo. Pero a final de cuentas, no era su problema y la rubia debía haber advertido como era su prometido desde un principio. Sabía que ella no era tonta y que probablemente de alguna manera se vengaba de todas las cosas que hacia Yuri. Simplemente hay personas a las que les gusta tener relaciones así de conflictivas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y casi disparada entró la chica de hace un rato, se quitó los zapatos, colgó su bolsa y se sentó en medio de la cama, sin decir una sola palabra. Abrazó sus rodillas mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito. Llevaba una falda negra, una blusa blanca de holanes con botones, un suéter y calcetas arriba de las rodillas, tenía todo el _look_ de colegiala. Su cabello era muy oscuro y largo, ondeándose debajo de su pecho. Sus ojos eran un océano, era un color entre azul y verde y su piel era pálida como si no corriera sangre bajo ella. En realidad era bonita, pero tenía un aura muy sombría que opacaba todo.

Leon creyó que la chica le agradecería lo que había hecho hace un rato por ella, pero había sido muy ingenuo. Se notaba que ella detestaba lo que hacía y lo que menos iba a hacer era agradecer estar ahí. Le dio lástima la visiblemente perturbada chica. No quería seguir en esa habitación y caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando la chica notó que el joven se iba, se levantó y bloqueó la puerta. No podía permitir que el cliente se fuera antes de tiempo, eso solo iba a demostrar que había hecho un mal trabajo y seguro la castigarían.

—No se vaya por favor, quédese—dijo suplicante la chica—Puede pedirme lo que quiera, pero por favor no se vaya. No aún.

El joven vio la preocupación de la chica y fue suficiente para que decidiera quedarse. Se sentó en la cama e iba a dejar que sólo pasara el tiempo, iban a ser los minutos más largos de su vida. La chica se sentó a su lado, sin decir más. Se quedó inerte esperando a que pasara lo usual.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a lo que estaba pasando, todos se le lanzaban inmediatamente. Sólo tenía que dejarse, ser paciente y mirar al techo. El silencio le era familiar, ya que muy pocos le dirigían la palabra, y los que lo hacían, era sólo para insultarla y decirle obscenidades. Consideraba a todos esos hombres unos cerdos y esperaba con ansias a que llegara el día en que podría dejar ese trabajo. Pero quizá estaba esperando en vano. Al examinar a su cliente, pensó que ese joven que tenía a su lado, tampoco quería estar ahí, pero no estaba dispuesta a preguntarle nada. Sin embargo, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó ya harto del silencio que le había parecido eterno.

En ese mundo a ella la llamaban_ Yoru_. Sólo su jefe se dirigía a ella por su nombre real. Sabía que si alguien le preguntaba su nombre, ella tenía que responder eso _Yoru_, pero no fue así.

— Alena… — respondió con pena.

— Yo soy Leon Oswald. Soy de Francia, pero por cuestiones de trabajo terminé viviendo un tiempo en Nueva York y ahora estoy aquí en Japón. Llevo como un año y medio aquí…—explicó mecánicamente sin mirar a la chica.

Alena estaba desconcertada, los clientes nunca le decían sus nombres y los pocos que trataban de contarle algo de sus vidas, lo hacían ya cuando habían terminado con ella y había tiempo que matar.

El joven volteó a ver a la chica y sintió que lo miraba confundida, empezó a creer que su japonés era tan horrible que ella no podía entender lo que decía o que de seguro estaba diciendo incoherencias tal como esas traducciones que hacían los japoneses al inglés. La chica era extranjera, de eso no había duda, pero desconocía su procedencia y por lo tanto no sabía qué idioma era mejor para comunicarse con ella. Consideró que probablemente no habría problema si le hablaba en inglés.

— ¿De dónde eres?—preguntó en inglés.

"¿De dónde eres?", no pudo haber hecho una pregunta más dolorosa para ella. A nadie le había importado nunca de donde venía, para todos era "la occidental", "la no asiática". Incluso había quienes se atrevían a ponerle la nacionalidad que se les daba la gana. Ella venía de un lugar de Europa, un lugar que hace siete años no pisaba. Un lugar donde aún estaría de no ser por ese viaje a Taiwán. Tenía que sacarlo de su sistema y ese extraño que estaba a su lado, parecía el indicado para desahogarse.

—Nací en Bélgica, pero crecí en Francia y viví un tiempo en Inglaterra. Tengo siete años aquí en Japón, no vine por voluntad propia. No entiendo como hay chicas que hacen esto por voluntad propia, no lo entiendo.

El ojigris la miró entre sorprendido y consternado. Esa chica había vivido en el mismo lugar de donde él provenía, y se encontraba en la misma ciudad que él, pero él si estaba ahí porque quería.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?— preguntó ahora en francés.

Alena suspiró, miró hacia el suelo y después al techo. Le iba a costar contar porque estaba ahí, pero tampoco quería causar lastima. Lo mejor era contar todo de una manera resumida, aunque ocultar su desdicha sería mentirse a sí misma. Comenzó por contarle como su familia había realizado un viaje a Taiwán. Simplemente habían ido de vacaciones, por diversión. Pero la diversión no duró demasiado, ya que en ese lugar, fue secuestrada. Jamás iba a terminar de maldecir ese viaje. En ese entonces ella sólo tenía 14 años, no sabía nada sobre la trata de blancas en los países de Asia. Ahora a sus 21 años, no entendía por qué le había sucedido eso, dado que generalmente las chicas secuestradas o engañadas eran asiáticas y ella no lo era. Cuando la llevaron a Japón, trabajo en un burdel en Osaka. Pero en uno de verdad, no en algo como ese _loophole _en la ley en el que se encontraba trabajando ahora. Aunque ante los ojos de la ley no era una prostituta, ella sabía que lo era, lo odiaba y se daba asco a sí misma. Pero no tenía otra opción, era todo lo que tenía, aunque hubiera preferido no tener nada.

El joven estaba totalmente abrumado, no podía decir que no sabía que se trataba de una situación real, un problema que pasaba desde hace muchos años. Pero oírlo directamente de una víctima, era espantoso. Ahora él sentía culpa, se sentía parte del problema, sólo por estar ahí en esa habitación. Aunque se tranquilizó y concluyó que la culpa era de Yuri y estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que su amigo adquiría esos servicios. Incluso sintió algo de repulsión hacia él.

—Lo siento Alena.

La chica continuó contándole su historia. Había omitido detalles de los que no se sentía lista para hablar, pero siguió con lo demás. Hacia 4 años que empezó a trabajar en Tokio, sucedió cuando el burdel de Osaka tuvo que cerrar para evitarse problemas con la policía. Las chicas fueron vendidas a negocios más "legales". El líder de uno de los grupos criminales de Tokio quiso comprarla a ella para que trabajara para él. Le gustó y la compró, pero su gusto por ella era inusual. Ese hombre en ningún momento le había pedido sexo ni había intentado tocarla nunca. Sólo le gustaba su compañía y trataba de que estuviera "bien" dentro de lo que cabía mientras trabajara en sus negocios.

Inesperadamente sonó el celular de la chica. Un sonido poco perceptible pero conocido para ella. Cuando sonaba su celular significaba que la recogerían en 15 minutos. No tenía que contestar, sólo era un aviso. La llamada que vendría después si tenía que ser contestada.

La chica no le dijo nada a su cliente sobre los 15 minutos, después de todo, no estaban "ocupados". Le siguió contando sobre cómo funcionaba el negocio, sus opiniones al respecto, entre otras cosas. Leon la escuchaba atentamente, el semblante de ella había cambiado desde que él le empezó a hablar, a tratarla como un ser humano y no como un objeto. El joven sintió el impulso de contarle sobre sí mismo, su trabajo, sus amigos…Aunque igual que ella, había aspectos de su vida con los que no se sentía cómodo hablando y no hablaría de ello. Su vida no se comparaba con la de ella, pero igual quería contarla. Inclusive le contaría como había terminado en esa habitación con ella.

Es interesante como se puede llegar a tener tanta confianza con un desconocido. Quizá porque cuando se habla con un desconocido, siempre está esa distancia emocional que no se puede traspasar. No se siente nada hacia esa persona, no te puede alcanzar y tú tampoco. Muchas veces sus vidas no se volverán a cruzar jamás y habrá sido como si nunca hubieran hablado. Un momento que se olvida y se pierde en un abismo.

Ya habían pasado los 15 minutos, el celular volvió a sonar. Torpemente, Alena sacó de su bolso el celular saturado de dijes, _mascots_, etc., contestando lo más rápido que pudo.

—Sí, ya. Entendido — y colgó.

Se puso aprisa los zapatos sin abrochar y corrió a la puerta. Le dijo a su cliente que ya era tiempo de irse, estaba bastante apurada. Al ojigris ahora no le apetecía irse, quería seguir conversando. Pero la chica ya se encontraba atravesando la puerta.

—Espera—dijo tomándola del brazo— ¿Crees que nos veremos de nuevo?

—No lo sé —caminaba por el pasillo seguida de su cliente que se rehusaba a dejarla ir.

El joven la soltó para buscar algo en los bolsillos de su saco. Cuando lo encontró, se sintió aliviado. Le entrego a la chica su tarjeta de presentación, creía que ya había entregado todas las que traía consigo, pero afortunadamente le quedaba esa.

— Llámame o escríbeme—su tono había sido un poco mandón—si quieres—añadió.

—Está bien.

Guardó la tarjeta en su bolso, corrió por las escaleras y estaba a punto de caerse, la había salvado el barandal. Debería haberse abrochado los zapatos, pero siempre se enojaban si se tardaba cuando la habían llamado para recogerla. Se despidió de la mujer que se encontraba en la recepción y salió de prisa.

Leon bajó las escaleras tranquilamente, pasó la lúgubre recepción y se dirigía a la puerta, iba a marcar el número de alguno de sus amigos para reunirse. Después de todo, el había sido el último en escoger chica, sus amigos ya debían de haberse desocupado. Estaba a punto de presionar el botón para marcarle a su jefe, pero éste se le adelanto.

— _¿Ya terminaste también verdad? Nos vemos en la entrada de Kabukichō._

* * *

Los tres amigos se encontraron en la resplandeciente entrada. De alguna manera, el trío se veía feliz. Todos habían disfrutado de la noche a su manera. Yuri preguntó a sus amigos si la habían pasado bien, a lo que ambos asintieron.

—Oiga jefe, debería dejarnos entrar más tarde mañana—dijo Ken en parte en broma y en parte en serio.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

—Ya saben que no depende de mí. Lo siento, tendremos que veremos las caras de crudos a las 8 de la mañana. ¡Y todavía los tengo que ir a dejar! Probablemente no dormiré—rió caminando hacia el auto.

* * *

_FYI: En Japón no tienen a mujeres o niñas trabajando de esas cosas a la fuerza, debido a la intervención de la policía y a las leyes que tienen, pero en otros países de Asia sí (se supone). Sin embargo (según artículos que he leído), se sigue dando en lugares contados (y "marginados") muy por debajo del agua, por lo que ese plot no está tan fuera de lugar. En cuanto a lo demás que escribí, funciona así tal cual.  
_

* * *

**N.A:**

**Uy, no sé qué tal estuvo. Espero que les haya interesado, no explique muchas cosas a propósito jajaja En el capítulo siguiente se explican varias. Estoy tratando de tomar varios elementos de la serie y de alguna manera adaptarlos a ésta historia (y más adelante se explicaran y desarrollaran). Quise poner a Layla y a Yuri como la única pareja consolidada desde el principio, porque realmente son los únicos a los que a través de la serie les vi esa posibilidad. Para los demás, siento que debe irse dando. Aún me faltan varios personajes de la serie, pero ya irán apareciendo. En cuanto a nuevos personajes "importantes" van a ser tres, apenas presentamos a uno…le dedique una buena parte del capítulo porque había que darle un **_**background **_**y todo. Igual tardará un poco en volver a aparecer jaja**

**Creo que abuse un poco de las horizontal lines jaja**


	2. Capítulo 2: Layla de Nueva York

No, Kaleido Star no me pertenece

* * *

**_Amber Moon_**

**Capítulo 2: Layla de Nueva York**

En una estación del sereno barrio de Sumida, se encontraba un amodorrado chico. Esperaba el próximo tren con una horrenda resaca, nunca había tomado tanto en su vida. Se levantó tarde, se había vestido a la carrera y ni se vio en un espejo. Tenía la camisa blanca mal abotonada, se había saltado un botón haciendo que se viera chueca, olvidó ponerse la corbata y su traje negro lucía arrugado. Era él quien entraría primero al vagón, era el primero en la fila del andén. Ken estaba tan adormilado, que no se dio cuenta que llegó el tren. Era hora pico y la oscura masa de gente lo había empujado sin esfuerzo al interior del vagón. No cabía ni un alma más en el tren, estaba totalmente lleno. Afortunadamente, ya había dominado el arte propio de los _salaryman, _dormir de pie en el tren y despertarse justo en la estación donde tenía que transbordar. El trayecto completo le permitiría unos veinte minutos más de sueño antes de empezar su día laboral.

Dentro del mismo tren, pero tres vagones atrás, se encontraba un joven de pie leyendo apaciblemente. También se había levantado tarde y había hecho su rutina matinal a prisa, pero su aspecto era el habitual y su camisa y traje negro lucían impecables. La resistencia al alcohol y a las desveladas que tenía Leon era mucho mayor que la de su compañero.

Ken y Leon vivían prácticamente en la misma manzana, por lo que siempre terminaban topándose camino al trabajo. En algunas ocasiones entrando a la estación, otras en el andén o en el mismo vagón, otras en la estación donde transbordaban y otras en la gran estación de Tokio. Cuando se encontraban, se saludaban cortésmente y algunas veces hablaban del trabajo. Por lo general, llegaban un poco antes de la hora de entrada, pero ese día iba a ser imposible.

* * *

Se encontraba apenas saliendo de la ducha, ya eran las 7:50 A.M, la hora de entrada era dentro de diez minutos. Tardaba menos de diez minutos manejando desde donde vivía hasta el trabajo, pero primero tenía que recoger a su prometida. La rubia ya le había hecho varias llamadas, pero las había ignorado. Pretendía que sus amigos ganaran un poco de tiempo, era todo lo que podía hacer por ellos, no más.

Se puso su elegante traje gris más lento que de costumbre. Pasaron diez minutos y su teléfono volvió a sonar, ya era hora de contestar.

— _¡Yuri Killan! ¿Por qué ignoras mis llamadas? ¿Dónde demonios estas? Estoy a punto de ir hacia mi auto, ya es tar-dí-si-mo._

—Ya estoy subiendo al auto, tranquilízate—respondió calmado encendiendo el vehículo.

— _¡No me digas que hacer Yuri Killan!—_se dirigía a él por su nombre completo cuando ya había colmado su paciencia— _Tienes dos minutos para llegar._

Exactamente en dos minutos el rubio llegó al edificio y vio como Layla estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para dirigirse a donde tenía su coche. La sorprendió deteniéndose de golpe frente a ella para bloquear su paso y le sonrió. Le parecía que se veía tan hermosa como siempre, con su abrigo beige ceñido que le llegaba arriba a las rodillas, las medias ajustadas a sus torneadas piernas y sus tacones en los que caminaba con tanta seguridad.

Cuando la chica vio el conocido vehículo, hizo una mueca de desagrado y maldijo entre dientes. Le molestaba de sobremanera llegar tarde, ella tenía que poner el ejemplo y su novio no la estaba ayudando. Además le pasó por la mente la idea de que Yuri había llegado tarde porque se había quedado en el club tomando con sus amigos o porque se habían ido a algún otro lado a seguir la fiesta. No toleraba que fuera tan despreocupado y a veces se preguntaba si en verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida con ese hombre. Se abstuvo de esperar a que el rubio le abriera la puerta y ella misma la abrió violentamente.

—Buenos días Layla— trató de darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia, pero ésta se alejó.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? Arranca de una vez —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño mientras se hundía en el asiento— Se quedaron en el club tomando ¿verdad? Apuesto a que ibas llegando a tu departamento la primera vez que te hablé. Dije que arrancaras, ¡ya!

— ¡Exageras! Si llegué tarde, pero no tanto. Por dios Layla, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?— preguntó irónicamente.

— ¡Exactamente! Yo sé cómo eres y por eso te lo digo. ¡Eres de lo peor!

— Y aún así me amas— tomó la mano de la sonrojada rubia y la besó.

—Yuri…—se distrajo con el gesto del rubio y no notó que aún no emprendían la marcha. Suspiró, miró por la ventana y volvió a sus sentidos — ¿Porqué aún no nos movemos? ¿Qué esperas?

—Ya, ya. No te enojes Layla.

* * *

Después de todo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a caminar a toda velocidad en tacones, las enormes estaciones de Tokio que tenía que cruzar a contra reloj la habían entrenado bien. Era muy distinto a su vida en Nueva York o a la corta estancia en la innombrable China.

A partir de su llegada a Japón se enamoró. Le fascinaba la comida, la moda, la música, el arte, la arquitectura, las tradiciones, el estilo de vida, las personas, incluso el aire…

Consideraba que todas las japonesas vestían muy glamurosamente y ella no se iba a quedar atrás. Siempre se compraba ropa en las ostentosas tiendas de Ginza o de Roppongi Hills y ya le era usual vestir diariamente con vestidos formales y abrigos según la temporada. Esa vestimenta le iba de maravilla, tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado y sus atributos eran más notorios que los de las delicadas japonesas, por lo que no faltaba el _salaryman _que la siguiera con la mirada o el joven que tratara de sacarle plática. Incluso los empleados que atendían las tiendas la trataban de una manera especial. Pero a May le importaba poco, sólo le interesaba cierta atención que no tenía. La de su compañero Leon.

Subió las escaleras de la salida 4b, la que quedaba justo enfrente del imponente edificio _Shin-Marunouchi_, uno de los más altos del barrio de Chiyoda. La estación de Tokio conectaba directamente con el edificio, pero a ella le gustaba salir por la calle, sentir el viento rozar su cara y contemplar el cielo. Estar ahí la hacía sentirse diminuta, todas las edificaciones a su alrededor se extendían varios metros al cielo. Cruzó velozmente la amplia calle y entró al edificio en dirección al elevador que la llevaría al 12vo piso. El 11vo y 12vo piso pertenecían a la compañía donde laboraba.

El que la agencia de publicidad _Amber Moon Co._ no poseyera su propio edificio, no significaba que fuera una compañía pequeña. Era una agencia importante y reconocida, tenía varias sucursales alrededor del mundo y había varios planes de expansión. La oficina principal estaba en Nueva York y había sucursales en París, en Beijing, en Ottawa y en Tokio. La de Tokio era la más reciente y estaba tomando un gran protagonismo. Apenas iban a ser dos años desde que había iniciado operaciones a cargo de Layla Hamilton como directora general.

Empujó la pesada puerta de vidrio que daba a la oficina, mientras caminaba por el pasillo podía oír el eco de sus tacones llenando el vacío. No había un alma en el piso, ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado, le resultó extraño que tampoco sus jefes estuvieran en sus oficinas. Por primera vez, la peliazul había llegado antes que nadie. Se sentó en su silla y dio vueltas en ella mientras reía triunfalmente.

* * *

Una vez más sentía que ya se le había hecho tardísimo. Corría acelerada como todas las mañanas con su vaso de café. De haber carreras en las que el objetivo fuera correr sin derramar una gota de café, la japonesa sería campeona olímpica. Siempre se le hacía "tarde" porque acompañaba a su hermanita a la escuela y no había día en el que no pasara algo que la retrasara unos cuantos minutos.

Sora estaba muy feliz por haber regresado a Japón, había estado trabajando en la sucursal de Nueva York, pero en cuanto abrieron la oficina de Tokio, fue transferida. No podía estar más agradecida con la vida, estaba en su ciudad natal, en el trabajo que le encantaba, haciendo equipo con sus mejores amigos y viviendo de nuevo con su familia. Aunque una parte de ella, extrañaría perpetuamente a la Gran Manzana.

A diferencia de la peliazul, ella vestía más relajada. Podía decirse que no se vestía como cualquier chica de su edad. Ella si usaba pantalones y no siempre llevaba tacones, cosa rara en las chicas japonesas. De todas maneras, se veía bastante guapa con su pantalón de vestir entallado y su blusa de chiffon.

Finalmente, atravesó la puerta de la oficina y desaceleró el paso en dirección al fondo.

—¡Muy buenos días May!— saludó a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, para luego acomodar sus cosas en el escritorio y tomar asiento.

—Ah, Sora…buenos días—giró la silla en dirección a su amiga—Que raro que seamos las primeras en llegar, ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Eh?—la distraída pelimorada ni había notada la ausencia de los demás del departamento, volteaba hacia todos lados confundida— ¡Pero qué extraño! No me digas que hoy era asueto y no nos dijeron nada. ¡Qué crueles!—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡No seas ridícula! ¿Cómo va ser asueto?—le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Sora—Sólo espero que no les haya pasado algo malo... Quienes más me extrañan son la señorita Layla y Yuri, pero quizá sólo se pelearon de nuevo—bromeó.

* * *

Se alivió de haber llegado por fin al 12vo piso del edificio, iba con tanta prisa que casi ignoraba el saludo de la encantadora recepcionista Sarah Dupont.

— ¡Ken! ¡Ken! Vuelve aquí—quería advertirle a su compañero que su ropa era un desastre, pero también pensó que sería divertido dejarlo así — Se ve que estuvo muy buena la fiesta, ¿no es así?— no pudo evitar reírse del desaliñado chico — Perdón por no haber podido ir, pero en la guardería sólo pueden cuidar de mi hija hasta las 8 de la noche…

—Sí estuvo muy divertido, lástima que no pudieras ir. Pero no te preocupes Sarah, yo entiendo eso. Ya será en otra ocasión—sonrió.

—Ken, antes de que entres a la oficina…quizá deberías verte en un espejo. ¡Te ves terrible!— soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando llegó el ojigris, pero éste iba más tranquilo. Saludó a la recepcionista y se encontró con su compañero en la puerta. Lo miró y evitó reírse.

— Creo que deberíamos apurarnos, cuando estaba entrando vi pasar el auto de Yuri—dijo empujando a su compañero a la oficina.

* * *

El rubio lo había logrado, hizo suficiente tiempo para dejar que sus amigos llegaran tarde sin que la directora general lo notara. Sin embargo, en el proceso la había enfurecido y no iba a ser fácil ponerla contenta de nuevo.

Layla cruzó la recepción como rayo mientras buscaba las llaves de su oficina dentro de su bolso. Saludó desganada a la británica y aventó el vidrioso obstáculo que impedía su paso. Ya dentro, abrió la puerta de su oficina, dejó caer su carísima bolsa en el escritorio y asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden en el piso.

Sus empleados se encontraban ya en sus lugares, inmersos en sus pantallas, trabajando en sus proyectos como de costumbre. Todo estaba tal y como tenía que estar, lo cual la inundaba de cierta paz.

—Buenos días a todos—dijo desde lo lejos.

—Buenos días—se oyó al unísono.

El 12vo piso albergaba la oficina de la directora general, la oficina del director creativo y el departamento de diseño, además de tres salas de juntas y un _studio_. Todas las paredes eran de cristal, por lo que el espacio se veía aun más amplio de lo que era. Parecía ridículo que un piso completo fuera para tan pocas personas y más cuando el departamento de diseño era integrado por sólo seis empleados. En el piso inferior se encontraba el resto del personal administrativo, donde la cantidad de empleados era muchísimo mayor y consistía de varios cubículos enfilados.

Mientras encendía desesperadamente su computadora, dejaba caer papeles encima de su escritorio y ponía en espera las llamadas de su teléfono, la directora general notó que su prometido la observaba desde el pasillo. Lo ignoró por un momento, enseguida lo llamaría para seguir su discusión, pero primero tenía que atender ciertos asuntos. Ella estaba tan comprometida con su trabajo y daba todo su esfuerzo para sacar adelante la sucursal que le había encargado con tanta fe su padre.

Yuri se acerco a los escritorios de sus amigos y los saludó. Antes de que pudiera decirles cualquier otra cosa, fue sorprendido por su prometida.

—Yuri Killan, ven a mi oficina. ¡De inmediato!—gritó la directora desde la puerta.

—Maldición—dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina—Hablamos en un rato más, sigan trabajando chicos.

El pan de cada día, Yuri y Layla peleando, hasta podía pensarse que en eso consistía su relación. Aunque sus peleas no eran por una mala convivencia o por el choque de sus personalidades, era porque la ojiazul se estresaba de más. Tenía toda la sucursal a su cargo y no se comparaba al puesto de directora creativa que había desempeñado en la oficina de Nueva York. La presión la agobiaba y bien podía acabar con su relación que había florecido desde años atrás. Yuri comprendía la situación, pero en lugar de ayudar a su novia, sus acciones siempre terminaban poniéndola de peor humor y él empezaba a sentirse atrapado.

Los diseñadores podían escuchar la acalorada discusión desde sus lugares y eso que la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada, ya no sabían si tomarlo como un asunto cotidiano o si aún debían preocuparse de que continuara sucediendo. A la que le inquietaba más era a Sora, ella sabía que esos dos tenían un lazo irrompible, pero últimamente había empezado a dudar de ello.

— De nuevo están peleando—dijo la pelimorada decepcionada y giró su silla hacia sus amigos.

—Quizá se enteró de lo de anoche, aunque si supiera que…—el chico notó que el francés giró su silla bruscamente y que lo miraba como si quisiera decirle que estaba hablando de más—La verdad no sé ni que estoy diciendo, aún ando crudo—dijo Ken volviendo a lo suyo.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó la peliazul llena de curiosidad—Cuéntenme, cuéntenme—ahora ella volteaba su silla también.

— No pasó nada May— dijo Leon fríamente mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia su computadora— No hay nada que contar.

La chica suspiró desanimada.

—Yo creo que no se van a casar—miró hacia sus zapatos y se cruzó de brazos— Hasta podría apostarlo.

— Pero May, ¡qué dices!—la japonesa sintió como si la hubieran ofendido a ella — Claro que se van a casar, ellos se aman.

— Pues no parece—se puso de pie para observar mejor hacia el interior de la oficina — Tan solo míralos.

— Yo tampoco creo que se casen, sinceramente — dijo el chico desaliñado sin voltear hacia sus amigas.

—Se van a terminar casando de todos modos—el ojigris miraba insistentemente la pantalla de su computadora— Ya dejen de hablar del asunto.

A May no se le escapaba nada, notó que sus amigos tenían opiniones diversas sobre el tema y reconsideró lo que ella misma dijo sobre apostarlo. Lo analizó y les sugirió a sus amigos hacer una apuesta, la idea le resultaba entretenida.

Inmediatamente la pelimorada se opuso y regaño a su amiga por sugerir tal cosa. Empezó a dar un sermón sobre la importancia del amor y lo real que era. Acabó por hartar a la peliazul y ésta decidió dejar hablando sola a su amiga.

Cuando se pronunció la conclusión del ignorado sermón, May tomó la palabra.

—Entonces chicos, ¿Qué dicen?

— ¿Qué vamos a apostar?—preguntó Ken volteando para quedar frente a su compañera.

— ¡Ken! No puedo creerlo de ti—Sora estaba impresionada con la reacción de su amigo y quedó más impresionada cuando se dio cuenta del estado de la vestimenta de éste.

— Ya somos personas adultas y maduras, me parece que lo adecuado es…—lo meditó un poco—¡Lo tengo! Si perdemos los que creemos que no se casaran, iremos de _cosplay_ a la boda. Si pierden los que dicen que sí se casaran, vienen de_ cosplay_ a la oficina, pero tienen que pasar por el piso de abajo.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de adulto y maduro?—viró hacia su compañera, su idea le parecía una ridiculez—Es una tontería.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder Leon?—acercó su silla a su compañero, le encantaba el hecho de compartir el largo escritorio con el francés, así se le podía acercar siempre que quisiera.

— Ahí viene el joven Yuri, ya no digan más—apuntó una fastidiada Sora.

* * *

El rubio salió de la oficina de su prometida y entró a la suya sin voltear a ver a sus amigos. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y encendió el monitor. Empezaba a extrañar estar en Nueva York, o más bien a la "Layla de Nueva York". No es que considerará que su novia había cambiado, pero desde que llegaron a Tokio, ella explotaba a la más mínima provocación. Tenía 7 años de conocer a la rubia, cuatro años como amigos y tres años como novios, ya conocía todas sus facetas. Sin embargo, aún era capaz de tomarlo por sorpresa. Por eso mismo, le llevó algo de tiempo atreverse a pedirle matrimonio. Hubo un momento en el que desechó la idea, pero su amiga Sora le ayudo a dar el paso.

Nunca olvidaría esa noche de abril cuando llevó a su novia a la torre más alta de Japón, _Tokyo Skytree_. Habían cenado en el _Sky Restaurant 634_, con la impresionante vista nocturna de la ciudad a su lado. Él entró en una crisis de ansiedad y le dieron nauseas, ya que juraba por su vida que Layla lo rechazaría. Creía más factible que se ganara la lotería a que ella aceptara casarse con él. Ya se encontraban en el piso 345, pero él tenía planeado que subieran al 445. El viaje en el elevador sólo empeoró su estado y su novia se empezaba a ver preocupada por él. Incluso le había insinuado que no subieran, porque lo veía muy mal. Pero él tenía que mantener su postura y seguir su plan. Caminaron por el corredor en espiral que los llevaría del piso 445 al 450, se detenían de vez en cuando para admirar la especular vista y sentir el aplastante vértigo. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a donde quería él, el _Sorakara Point_ a 451.2 m de altura. Se le propuso ahí, donde la iluminación etérea y las paredes de espejo daban esa sensación de estar flotando, ahí en donde estarían más cerca del cielo.

Con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, Yuri recordó como su novia lo hizo sufrir por unos segundos diciéndole "_Jamás me casaría contigo, estás loco_", para luego soltar una risotada y darle el esperado "_Sí_". Estaba feliz porque iba a casarse con la mujer que tanto amaba, pero si las cosas continuaban así, no iba a ser tan fácil mantener esa felicidad.

* * *

La pantalla de su computadora estaba en blanco, nada se le ocurría para la tercera propuesta del panorámico de su proyecto. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza el problema de sus amigos. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, quería ayudarlos pero estaba totalmente perdida. A fin de cuentas ella nunca había tenido novio, ni si quiera se atrevía a decir que se había enamorado de verdad alguna vez. La experiencia que tenía en el tema era nula. Sus amigos la molestaban seguido porque era la única del departamento que no había salido con alguien. Pero eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado, era lo último que le importaba.

Miró de reojo al chico con el que compartía escritorio, su mejor amigo. Se habían conocido en la sucursal de Nueva York, cuando ella ingresó, él ya tenía algo de tiempo laborando ahí. Ella se encontraba de _intern_ y Ken se encargó de llevarla por el camino que la ayudó a convertirse en lo que era ahora. No creía que pudiera haber un momento en el que terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Él la había ayudado a crecer tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal, la apoyaba incondicionalmente y estaba siempre ahí para ella, para lo que sea. Sora deseaba que su amigo jamás saliera de su vida, aunque sonara egoísta, ella necesitaba saber que estaría ahí siempre.

Alguna vez su rubia amiga le había preguntado si había algo entre ella y Ken. A la pelimorada le había parecido absurda tal sugerencia y negó que pudiera darse algo así entre ellos. Juró y perjuró que lo único que había entre ellos era amistad. Pero Sora había sido bastante inocente, no se daba cuenta de que todo lo que Ken hacía era porque estaba loco por ella. La verdad era que todos lo sabían, los de la oficina de Nueva York, incluso los del piso de abajo sabían, menos ella. Era como si tuviese una venda en los ojos, una venda que ella misma se había puesto y eso volvía peor todo el asunto.

Sin embargo, esa venda a veces desistía un poco y le permitía ver apenas una sombra a través de una rendija. Pero esa sombra no era su amigo, sino de su compañero Leon. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a la japonesa si estaba enamorada de él, su respuesta sería negativa y no estaría mintiendo. Aún así, no podía negar que le causaba algo que ella misma no podía definir y prefería ignorar. O más bien tenía que ignorarlo y la razón era simple. La peliazul si estaba enamorada del francés y Sora no tenía la más mínima intención de tener que competir con ella en eso. Ya competían en suficientes aspectos como para sumarle uno más, uno que podía arruinar su amistad.

* * *

El chico aún sentía como su cuerpo le reclamaba esas horas de sueño que le habían sido arrancadas y tenía una intensa jaqueca que nublaba sus pensamientos. La luz del monitor comenzaba a incomodarle, apartó la mirada y sus ojos se dirigieron casi magnetizados a una luz aún más brillante, a su querida Sora. No estaba seguro en qué momento pasó, en qué momento se convirtió en la única para él. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que su vida no había sido la misma desde hace tres años y medio, desde que ella entró en su vida.

— ¿Ken? ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó la chica de a un lado, perpleja al ver como sus ojos se posaban sobre ella.

— ¿Qué dices Sora?—salió de sus pensamientos violentamente al escuchar su voz.

— Nada — rió— Ya es hora de la comida ¿Vamos a comer?

— No puedo… — dijo apenado.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Es que…anoche perdí mi cartera—confesó.

Pasó justo lo que le había advertido su compañero ojigris, se descuidó en aquella habitación del _love ho_. El chico estaba tan ebrio, que después de un rato de estar ahí se quedó dormido y _Mei-chan_ aprovechó la situación para robar su cartera.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado—espetó Leon sin despegar los ojos del monitor.

— ¿Por qué Ken tenía que tener cuidado? —preguntó columpiando sus piernas — ¡Ya cuéntenme que paso anoche!

—No fue nada May, es sólo que estaba algo borracho y no me di cuenta de que se me cayó—mintió.

—Ay, Ken…—suspiró— Yo te invito a comer ésta vez—era su turno de ayudar a su amigo.

—Pero Sora…—no podía decirle "no" a nada que ella dijera— Esta bien, gracias.

La chica recogió sus pertenencias del escritorio, tomó el brazo de su amigo y se dirigía al pasillo.

— ¡May y Leon! Ya párense de sus asientos y vámonos a comer. ¡Vamos!—exclamó la enérgica japonesa.

—De acuerdo—contestaron ambos con un ánimo apagado mientras batallaban para ponerse de pie y desencadenarse de su silla.

A Sora le gustaba pasar la hora de la comida con todos sus amigos, por lo que siempre invitaba a Layla, Yuri y Sarah a comer. Ese día no sería la excepción.

— Señorita Layla, ya vamos a ir a comer. ¿No viene? —sonrió asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina.

—Lo siento mucho Sora, pero estoy ocupadísima—no levantó la vista de los documentos que tenía en su escritorio— Iré a comer más tarde.

—Ya veo…—se desalentó por la respuesta de su jefa—No se preocupe, no pasa nada— cerró la puerta con cuidado para dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe.

A diferencia de la rubia, él mantenía la puerta abierta la mayoría del tiempo. Había escuchado lo que dijo su prometida y sabía que respuesta darle a la pelimorada.

—Layla dijo que comería más tarde ¿no? Yo también—contestó a la pregunta que aún no formulaba su amiga—Ustedes vayan a comer.

—Bueno, ya será otro día—dijo alejándose.

Los cuatro amigos cruzaron la cristalina puerta que daba a la recepción y Sora se detuvo para invitar a la recepcionista. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el rubio fue hacia la oficina de su novia. No le gustaba que se malpasara por estar trabajando, le inquietaba que innecesariamente se entregara de más a su labor.

Desde cierto tiempo, en la cabeza de la rubia sólo había espacio para el trabajo. Se había puesto la meta de ser la sucursal número 1 de _Amber Moon Co._ Quería que su sucursal, fuera aún mejor que la principal de Nueva York y no había fuerza capaz de detenerla. Layla estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por ello. Aunque sin darse cuenta, estaba sacrificando cosas que realmente le importaban.

—Yuri, que bueno que te quedaste—dijo entrando a la oficina de su novio—Tienes que hacer unas entrevistas.

— ¿Unas entrevistas?—el director creativo estaba totalmente perdido, ignoraba que tenían planes de contratar a alguien.

— Ya te había dicho— la rubia dudó de lo que afirmó— ¿No te dije?

— No tenía ni idea…

— Pues ahora lo sabes—le entregó unos documentos— Ya pasaron por la entrevista de filtro con recursos humanos. Es sencillo…los entrevistas, elijes a una persona y listo.

— Pero Layla, ni si quiera sé que vacante estamos ofreciendo—notó que su prometida empezaba a ignorarlo en ciertas decisiones.

— ¿Ya leíste los documentos que te di? Ahí dice todo.

— No, me los acabas de dar —percibió que la rubia estaba estresada de nuevo— ¿A qué hora comemos?

— Más tarde Yuri, más tarde… — sonrió saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

**N.A:**

**Ay pero como me da risa Ken, ¡lo juro! Desde el primer capítulo se me hizo chistoso jajaja creo que Anna Heart tenía toda la razón en quererlo de compañero. En fin, como ven ya explique muchas cosas, faltan…pero ya los ubique ¿no? **

**No sé porque Sora se me hace tan difícil, quiero escribir sobre ella y ¡batallo demasiado!**

**Prometo que Layla se tranquilizará (eso espero). Quise poner un poco sobre cómo se siente Yuri respecto a ella, para que vean que si la quiere (por lo del capítulo anterior). Pero bueno, ya veremos qué pasa con esos dos. **

**Sólo apareció Sarah de la serie y ya siento que tengo a demasiados personajes jajaja al rato salen más, a ver cómo me las arreglo después. **

**Los nombres de los capítulos, son como que…lo más importante del capítulo. No tanto de qué trata el capítulo.**


End file.
